LightHouse Tale
by SawyarGunn
Summary: Its my first song fic ... its kinda sad but i think ull like it. R


My first song Fic…Shut up I don't care if you don't like it!  
  
The song is by NickelCreek and for those of you who listen to everything but… Nickel Creek is a country Bluegrass band… the song is told threw the eyes of not the keeper but the lighthouse. I think you'll like it…. Enjoy  
  
The Lighthouse Tale  
  
I am a lighthouse.  
  
Worn by the weather and the waves  
  
I keep my lamp lit,  
  
To worn the sailors on their way.  
  
Ill tell a story,  
  
Paint you a picture from my past.  
  
I was so happy!  
  
But joy in this life seldom lasts.  
  
  
  
A boy with blonde hair stood in the tower of a modest little light house by the Cinq bay.  
  
The breeze blew in his hair and tickled his nose. He was happy. All his life he'd wanted a simple life like this and now he had it. He smiled as he patted the tower of his light house.  
  
"Keep her burning tonight. There's not much wind."  
  
/I had a keeper.  
  
He helped me worn the ships at sea.  
  
We had grown closer till his joy meant everything to me./  
  
The boy wondered up the many towers steps the light chamber.  
  
One of the bulbs had died over the night and with the fog in the morning  
  
It would have to be changed. He turned the rotator off and hastily changed to bulb.  
  
"There you are old friend." He patted the lighthouse wall. "Forever shine!"  
  
And the light house beamed.  
  
As the months passed the keeper fell in love with a gypsy from the village market.  
  
They had had coffee and dinner together and one night some months later he asked the Gypsy to marry Him.  
  
/He was to marry.  
  
A girl who shone with beauty and light  
  
And they loved each other  
  
And with me watched the sunsets in to nights.  
  
And the waves crash around me.  
  
The sand slips out to sea.  
  
And the winds that blow remind me,  
  
Of what has been.  
  
And what can never be./  
  
The Gypsy had agreed and in early June they were wed.  
  
They were so happy together. Watching the sun set and talking to the many sailors that the keeper boarded for night when the winds were too high to sail.  
  
But one day the Gypsy got word that her mother was ill.  
  
/And she had to leave us.  
  
My keeper he prayed for her safe return.  
  
But when the night came,  
  
The weather to a raging storm had turned./  
  
The keeper kissed her good bye at the docks and watched as the ship pulled out of harbor.  
  
However before it was out of sight the storm clouds rolled in causing the wind to blow a tempest.  
  
/And he watched her ship fight,  
  
But in vein against the wild and terrible winds.  
  
In me so help less.  
  
As crashed against the rocks she met her end./  
  
He could do nothing. The ship was too far out and even the bravest sailors wouldn't dare test these winds. It was hope less. All he could do was watch.  
  
/ And the waves crash around me.  
  
The sand slips out to sea.  
  
And the winds that blow remind me,  
  
Of what has been.  
  
And what can never be./  
  
  
  
The sun rose with a red sky the next day and the keeper walked down to the beach.  
  
"NO!"  
  
+  
  
/Then on the next day,  
  
My keeper found her washed up on the shore.  
  
He kissed her cold face.  
  
That they'd be together soon he swore.  
  
And I saw him crying,  
  
Watched as he buried her in the sand.  
  
And then he climbed my Tower!  
  
And off the edge of me he ran!/  
  
/And the waves crash around me.  
  
The sand slips out to the sea  
  
And the winds that blow remind me  
  
Of what has been.  
  
And what can never be./  
  
/I am a light house  
  
Worn by the weather and the waves.  
  
And though I'm empty.  
  
I still will worn the sailors on their way./  
  
  
  
  
  
I just want to thank Kali for all her help in the placing of the characters I don't think I could have done a better job. Yea that's right while all the rest of you on my B/L were out doing what ever she was helping me. Thank you! And thanx to all of you who read this.  
  
[Yea me my first song Fic:: waves peace flags around::]  
  
Fans :sweat drop::  
  
Ok yea ill stop but you have to Review this and if you get a chance I have 2 other fics posted that haven't been review…I would really appreciate it….  
  
Ok by now!  
  
SawyarGunn  
  
LightHouse Corp.  
  
5.31.02 


End file.
